Feathertail's Story
by feathertail1010
Summary: HI! I am Feathertail1010 and this is my first fanfic, so it is probably utterly HORRID! But thank you for reading it anyway, I hope you like it! :D BTW, I don't own warriors or any of the characters, any names in my story like Feathertail and Hollyleaf are my OC not the ones in Erin Hunter's books. I enjoy reviews and I hope you like it! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one. Yay! The very first chapter I hope you enjoy it!

A tiny gray tabby she-kit heard a soft, gentle voice talking to another cat. "I think she is trying to open her eyes!" the soft-voiced cat said excitedly. As the she-kit gently lifted her eyelids, she saw a beautiful brown she-cat with almost purplish spots gazing at her, along with another pretty cat, who was bluish-grayish. "I think I will name this kit Featherkit!" said the bluish-grayish cat. And Featherkit realized that this cat must be her mother. "I am Blueblaze, your mother, and this is Lilacspot, our medicine cat!" she said excitedly. Lilacspot nodded to Featherkit, and said, "Welcome to Mountainclan." Before leaving the leafy den covered with sharp, protective brambles. "Yay! Now she can play with us!" yowled another cat behind Featherkit, making her jump. Featherkit quickly turned around to see three other she-kits, who she immediately thought to be her littermates. "I'm Hollykit, and this is Reedkit, and Mistykit." A fluffy, black cat said, flicking her tail toward a blue-gray she-kit, who looked a great deal like her mother, Mistykit, and a small blue tabby with shining green eyes, Reedkit. "Do you want to go and explore the camp with us?" mewed Hollykit. "Our mother made us stay in the nursery until you opened your eyes" Featherkit quickly thought about this offer, and decided to do it. Whatever this so-called "camp" was, it sounded fun! "Okay! Let's go exploring!" squealed Featherkit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, OMG SECOND CHAPTER ALREADY?! TIME TO EXPLORE THE CAMP, YAAY!

Featherkit followed Hollykit and Reedkit out of the nursery, next to Mistykit. In the clearing, surrounded by Tall willowy reeds and the wistful sound of a small waterfall nearby. In the center, there were several cats bustling around, apprentices scuffling playfully outside of a large dome-shaped structure made of reeds and stiff grass. Elders sunning themselves outside a low hole in a large tree. And warriors grooming each-other outside of a den similar to the apprentice's den, only bigger. And a small, orange tom talking to a sturdy gray she cat sitting right outside of a crack in a large rock jutting out of the earth like an iceberg in the ocean. _Wow! This is all so amazing_ Featherkit thought to herself. "Hey little kits, it looks like you need someone to show you around the camp." Taunted a big orange kit. Mistykit took a step toward him and mewed, "Actually, _Flamekit,_ I think we can explore on our own!" flame kit growled, turned around and meowed over his shoulder, "Fine but when you get lost and eaten by a fox, don't come crying to me!" Featherkit was confused and meowed to hollykit, a little louder than she meant to, "If we got eaten by a fox we would be dead, right? So how would we come crying to him if we were dead?" the orange kit growled louder and his fur fluffed up. And hollykit was laughing. Flamekit was obviously embarrassed to get told off by a kit that had literally just opened her eyes, and stalked off to the apprentice nursery. "That's Flamekit, I wouldn't get him mad." Mistykit advised. And the four kits walked off to explore the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! YAY (trust me… you will be surprised! ;D )

Hollykit stepped in a small creek on the outskirts of the camp. "I wonder where this creek goes." She stated. "I don't know." Responded Featherkit. "Want to go find out?" asked Hollykit. "Sure!" Featherkit mewed brightly.

"Mouse!" Hollykit exclaimed when se neared a bush far from the camp. "Hey Hollykit! Come look at these! Featherkit meowed. "Berries!" she exclaimed as Hollykit padded up the the bush. "They look tasty! Do you think they are?" Featherkit inquired. "Yeah, maybe to a mouse, like the one you just scared away with all that mewing of yours!" Hollykit meowed. "Well I am going to eat some!" Featherkit squeaked, and hungrily bit one off from the bush.

"Sunstar! I can't find two of my kits!" Blueblaze meowed, scrabbling into Sunstar's den. "oh that's terrible," Sunstar exclaimed, "I will send out a search party, and you can go look too!" Blueblaze nodded and dashed out of the den, across the camp and through the small waterfall leading out of the camp. "Featherkit! Hollykit! Where are you?" Blueblaze called. She stopped walking and stood and listened. She soon heard faint purrs and mewls. She tracked the noises to a thick patch of undergrowth that lead into a clearing. "Hollykit?" Blueblaze called when she saw a black figure moving in the clearing. Breaking through the brush, she gasped when she saw Hollykit poking Featherkit, who was lying motionless on the ground. "Mother! Come here! Something's wrong with Featherkit!" hollykit meowed. "Sunstar!" Blueblaze shrieked, wrapping her tail comfortingly around hollykit, who was shaking, and picking Featherkit up by her scruff. Sunstar came into the clearing with Stripefish and Lilacheart. "let's get you guys back to camp" Sunstar mewed grimly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! Were you surprised?! :3

Lilacspot padded quietly into her den to check on Featherkit, it was a cold leaf-fall night and the heavy rain didn't help the chill that settled on the camp. When she walked in Featherkit had fallen asleep, so she decided to sleep on her freshly replenished hay pile, which they stole from a nearby twoleg farm. As she nestled into her nest, she heard rustling near the entrance of her den. Mistykit stood there with her fluffy wet fur clinging to her, making her look smaller than she was. "Is Featherkit gonna die, because Flamekit said she will!" Mistykit sobbed. Lilacspot gently pulled Mistykit into the den and wrapped her tail comfortingly around her. "No! She won't die, she will be fine!"

The next morning was one of the first days of an early leaf-bare, chilly and icy. "Hey Featherkit," hollykit meowed as she poked her sister, "get up I'm bored!" Featherkit tiredly looked at hollykit, "What is it?" she mewed. "I'm bored and I was wondering if you wanted to play moss ball with us." Hollykit answered. "Okay! Sure!" Featherkit meowed excitedly, jumping up and shaking the hay from her fur.

"Whoa, hold on," Lilacspot said as the two kits walked out of the nursery. "Where do you two think you are going?" hollykit looked up at Lilacspot and mewed calmly, "We were going out to play moss ball." Lilacspot looked at Featherkit, "Are you sure you feel up to that, Featherkit?" she asked worriedly. "Yeah, I feel great, I'm just bored, I had to stay in my nest and eat those nasty plants you gave me yesterday."Featherkit replied. "Well, okay then, but be careful." Lilacspot meowed.

Outside Reedkit and Mistykit were passing a ball of moss back and forth. _Oh so that's what moss ball is, looks fun!_ Featherkit thought. "What took you so long; you were in there for _ages!_" Reedkit sighed. "Never mind that, we are here now, and you two are going down." Hollykit meowed. Mistykit swatted the moss ball towards Hollykit. Reedkit grabbed the moss ball away from Hollykit. "Featherkit, Catch!" she screamed. Featherkit jumped up, caught the ball, and ran away with it. "Hey, Featherkit has the ball!" screeched Mistykit, darting after Featherkit. Featherkit looked back and mewed, "You will never catch me!" she looked back and saw the fresh-kill pile right in front of her, she tried to stop but ended up running into it. The three other kits came running up. Featherkit was half buried under a pile of fish and other prey. They all laughed and carried a fish over to the nursery, where they enjoyed their first taste of fish. " It's getting late you four should come to the nursery!" called Blueblaze. "Okay!" Reedkit called back, and they headed to the nursery to sleep.


End file.
